Shaggy's past
by sharingstories2
Summary: When Fred catches Shaggy in a bar fight Shaggy's past is unravelled.
1. Chapter 1

Fred wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe for Shaggy to be at an eatery somewhere, not a bar. Fred had never known shaggy to enter a bar but maybe the Scooby snack eating human was there for a fight not a drink. Fred's assumption was proven correct when Shaggy had another man pinned up against a wall.  
"You can do whatever you want to me but you hurt my team? What I do is on you" Shaggy threatened. Scattered around Shaggy where other people with bruises forming on their faces. One of the men stood up  
"Come on Shaggy, I think he's learnt his lesson" he tried to reason. Shaggy looked to the man who had interrupted him, a fire in his eyes.  
"That's where you're wrong Dereck, now sit down" Shaggy commanded. Fred was shocked that the muscly man listened to lanky shaggy. The man Shaggy had pinned up against a wall  
"You think that beating me up is going to do anything? Yeah I threatened them but they'll find out you're past just like I did Norbert" Shaggy's eyes narrowed, he lifted his fist and Fred decided enough was enough.  
"Shaggy, stop" he commanded. Shaggy turned to him and blinked before dropping his victim and storming out. Fred chased after him but Shaggy was long gone.

Fred was explaining what had happened to the rest of the gang, only Velma seemed surprised, Daphne just looked annoyed.  
"Scooby, go and find him and tell him he better get his butt to base or I will not be pleased" Scooby nodded and began using his nose to sniff for his best friend.  
"Daph, what's going on?" Fred asked. Daphne sighed  
"Sit down" Velma and Fred did as she asked.

Daphne leaned against the wall and told Shaggy's tale.  
"As you know Shaggy hasn't always lived in Coolville, the excuse he made up for moving was due to his parents business moving. Shaggy used to live in Gotham. As you know Shaggy's parents are quite wealthy, not that he cared."  
That was true, Daphne had embraced her fortune and had the best of everything whereas Shaggy worked for his money, he hated being rich. Daphne sat down.  
"Our parents were friends long before he moved here, I had to pretend like I didn't know him. When Shaggy lived in Gotham he was a wreck, you wouldn't believe it. He used to get arrested like every weekend, drank himself into a stupor and would get in all sorts of fights. The only time he actually behaved was when his little sister was about, he told me once that he didn't want to influence her. One time he got into a fight, he nearly killed someone and his parents decided a fresh start would help, so they moved out here and he stopped fighting." She concluded. Velma looked sick, she wished she had known about what her friend had gone through, Fred just looked uncomftable.  
"Why didn't he tell us?" Fred asked.

That's when the door opened  
"I wanted a fresh start, I didn't want people to be influenced by what I had done, and then I met Scooby and well… I knew that I made the right choice" he said, stroking Scooby's head. Daphne walked over to shaggy and slapped him upside his head.  
"You promised Maggie and your parents you would stay clean!" she yelled,  
"He threatened the team" Shaggy retorted  
"I don't care Rogers, you have spent too much time getting better to fall back!" Shaggy raised his hands up in defeat.  
"Okay, I promise it won't happen again" Daphne huffed. Shaggy turned to his friends  
"Is my past going to be a problem?" he asked. Fred and Velma shook their heads  
"Thank you for being understanding. Now I'm going to bed" he told them before going up to his room, Scooby following.

Daphne turned to her friends  
"This is the past, he has worked so hard to build himself to a person he respects. If you have anything to say about it, don't" she commanded before following Shaggy. Velma and Fred just stayed on the couch. The team thought they knew everything about Shaggy, sure they knew he had certain secrets but this was big. Strangely they didn't mind, Shaggy Rogers was there friend and no past was going to change that.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
